Candy Canes and Older Brothers
by CassandraChristine
Summary: If you would have just given me the candy cane like I had asked for nicely, this would have never had happened, now would've it?" "Dammit, Itachi!" Smut, ItaSasu, Posted for my bestie, Ta-chan!


Sasuke walked up the stairs to his room, a nice warm grey wool sweater that he had gotten from his mother for Christmas that morning, his comfy jeans, and some corny Christmas socks he had received from his aunt. A candy cane hanged from the corner of his mouth, the wrapper still around half, the sound of his socks on the carpet giving off a soft shuffle. His mother had sent him up to hide in his bedroom for a while if he didn't want to be bombarded by questions about his friends, his school, his embarrassing growing. And then came all the even more embarrassing baby stories, ones about him in the bath tub, covered in cake, etc. etc. He had took the invitation to be doing homework happily, almost running out of the living room as his father gave him a dirty look for leaving him alone with their crazy annoying in laws. He secretly laughed at his father, rubbing it in in his head.

"Sasuke!"Sasuke easily side stepped his older brother who if not elegantly stumbled a few steps past him. Itachi was dressed in a similar sweater though his was a little more bluish, and his jeans were black. He was sockless. "Sasuke…"Itachi went to grab his brother shoulder but Sasuke glared at him. "Give me your candy cane."He demanded.

"No. Go get your own."Sasuke snapped, turning to fully glare at his brother.

"No! I'm not going down there! Are you insane? Just give me half."Itachi held out his hand. Sasuke took the candy cane out of his mouth, rewrapped it and pulled at the waist band of his jeans and his underwear, dropping the candy cane neatly into his pants.

"Come and get it."He said with a smirk as Itachi's eyes narrowed. Then an amused little smirk reached his elder brother's lips, and Sasuke backed up a step. "Oh _shit_!"Sasuke turned on his heel and shot off towards his room, despite the uncomfortable feeling of the candy cane inside his pants, poking his thigh…and other things.

"No swearing on Christmas, Otouto!"Itachi laughed behind him.

"Stay away from me, Itachi!"Sasuke yelled, slamming his door shut, or at least trying to.

"If you would've just given me the candy cane like I had asked for nicely, this would have never happened, now would've it?"Itachi was slowly opening the door inch by inch as Sasuke tried to close it. It was a game of tug of war and Sasuke was losing. He really couldn't concentrate with the frieken candy cane in his underwear. He shoved a hand down in his pants and pulled it out, tossing the broken cane to the other side of the room, distracted for a moment. Itachi took the opportunity and gave a strong shove, throwing Sasuke a few feet stumbling into the room.

"Dammit, Itachi!"Sasuke growled and spun around with his fists clenched. Itachi smirked lightly, closing the door behind him and locking it with a hand behind his back. Sasuke didn't really like the look in his older brother's eye and back a few more steps, warily. "Itachi, whatever you're thinking, stop." Sasuke demanded stonily. He cursed inwardly when his voice cracked.

"Are you scared, Otouto?"Itachi asked with a smooth voice, moving forward a bit.

"No!"Sasuke protested, backing up even more. "Stay back! I mean it, Itachi!"He held out his hand.

"Why, Sasuke? What else do I have to do?"He asked.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as the older boy leaped at him, making them both fall back on Sasuke's bed. "Baka! Get off of me, teme!" Sasuke shouted struggling as his brother tried to pin him down.

"Sasuke."Itachi said softly. Sasuke's eyes snapped to his brother, whose face was getting closer. "Shut the hell up." With that, Itachi's cold, chapped lips slammed against Sasuke's pink plump ones. Sasuke screamed against the lips, thrashing even more, hands holding his head straight, Itachi's eyes closed as he moved his lips against his. Itachi finally pulled away, leaving Sasuke gasping.

"You sicko! Get the hell off of me! Itachi!" Sasuke shouted loudly, struggling even more.

"Sasuke, please, just shut up. Shut up and enjoy, Otouto."Itachi purred softly in the younger raven's ear. Sasuke froze at the word please, eyes widening and staring up at the ceiling as Itachi's moist lips trailed over his neck. Sasuke moaned. His eyes widened even more as another moan broke threw his lips, Itachi pressing his tongue even harder just under his ear, sucking lightly.

"Stop that!"Sasuke hissed, thrusting hips up to try to disrupt his brother's balance. Itachi grinned, holding himself up on his hands and ground down; causing a soft gasp to fall threw pink lips. "Oh, _god_…"Sasuke groaned, tossing his head to the side.

"Enjoying yourself, Otouto?"Itachi asked cockily.

"Shut the hell up…"Sasuke growled, glaring half heartedly. Itachi stilled his hips, a small grin on his lips at Sasuke's whimper of discontent.

"What was that, Otouto?"

"Don't stop!"Sasuke bit out, dying a little inside. He was straining against his jeans, and the wool sweater suddenly was a bad idea, since the wool was itchy in all the wrong places, sticking to his skin. He was sweaty and uncomfortable, and he was horny. Oh god, how bad he wanted this. Despite the nagging voice in the back of his head that was telling him this was his older brother, that this was _Itachi_. The boy of his thoughts leaned down just inches above his lips, and smirked wickedly. It would have turned Sasuke on if it wasn't scary.

"_Beg_."

"What!?"Sasuke shouted, eyes narrowing as he glared at the older boy.

"You heard me. Beg. Tell me how much you want it, Sas_-uke_."Itachi purred. Sasuke's face lit up like a red Christmas light and he stuttered a bit.

"F-fuck y-you, Itachi…"He muttered, looking away.

"I'd have to point out that you're the uke, so you're the one about to be fucked, Otouto."

"_Shut up_." Sasuke hissed, glaring even more. Itachi grinned, grinding down hard. A loud moan echoed out of Sasuke, his face clouding in pleasure despite his glare.

"I would say the same thing back, but I want you to be as vocal as you possibly can. I want you to scream my name when I come inside you. I want you to beg for release, moan and cry out from my touch."Itachi purred each word in a tone Sasuke's never heard from his brother. It scared him slightly, but it also turned him on even more, causing a soft moan to tumble out.

"Oh, god, Itachi, Just fuck me already."Sasuke pleaded, eyes closing when it earned him a hard thrust down against his cock.

"As you wish, Otouto, since you asked so nicely."Itachi mused, fingering the hem of Sasuke's sweater. Sasuke's arms were let up, and he eagerly raised his arms, helping Itachi get his sweater off, and the other boy's. When both boys were shirtless, Sasuke wound his arms around his brother's neck, dragging him into a proper kiss. Itachi hummed in approval, hands running up Sasuke's sides, the younger boy shivering slightly.

"Itachi…."Sasuke whispered against persistent lips, opening his mouth to let the warm muscle roam his mouth as his hands returned the favor, roaming the pale expanse of skin, blindly memorizing scars, and creases in the elder's skin.

"Sasuke." Itachi responded, breaking away to smile sweetly at his little brother. Sasuke blushed at the smile, shakily returning it. Itachi reengaged the kiss, Sasuke pushing his tongue inside the older boy's mouth this time, and Itachi's hands roaming Sasuke's chest, tweaking nipples, teasing sensitive skin around his hips. Sasuke moaned in appreciation every once in a while as the slow kiss carried on for a few more moments. Then Itachi's hands came to a stop at Sasuke's jeans and eyed the younger boy for permission. It was quickly granted and Sasuke's pants came down in one swipe, his socks being toed off long ago. Sasuke sat up slightly, fumbling with Itachi's button and zipper. He growled at his own nerviness.

"Dammit…"He glared at the jeans, deciding his didn't like them all that much after all. His glare snapped up the black lined face at the soft chuckle.

"Let _me_."Itachi swiftly and deftly undid the problem and pushed the jeans down his hips. Sasuke flushed in realization. His brother had gone commando. "Do you like what you see, Sasuke?"Itachi purred, smirking at the look of wonder on his brother's face. Sasuke, despite his embarrassment, reached out and touched the pulsing slightly moist dark pink skin, shocked when it earned him a groan from the other male. A devious smirk appeared on Sasuke lips as he pumped the organ once. Itachi hissed slightly, going to stop Sasuke when he saw the boy watching him with an amused look. Sasuke lent forward as he locked gazes with Itachi, swiftly licking the tip of the pulsing organ with his tongue. Itachi's eyes widened and a moan, a loud one at that, fell from the wide open mouth. Itachi's knees shook slightly and he was glad he was kneeling already, because he would have fallen over at the sight, let alone the feel over his adorable otouto's tongue on his erection. Sasuke wanted to laugh, but instead smirked wickedly, an almost exact copy of his brother's, and wrapped his lips around the head, pumping the rest of the organ as he sucked, hard. Itachi's eyes squeezed shut and his hands tangled in Sasuke's hair, one sliding to hold himself up by the other's shoulder. "F-fuck…"Itachi groaned. Sasuke pulled away, getting a glare from Itachi. "What hell are you doing?"Itachi growled. "Finish what you started!"

"No."Sasuke shrugged simply, as if he was declining food.

"What do you _mean_ 'no'?"Itachi was surprised, and horny. He didn't have time nor the patience for this. He wanted to fuck his brother into the bed _now_.

"You heard me."Sasuke's eyes glinted evilly. "If you want it that bad, _beg_." Itachi's eyes narrowed in understanding, and he growled.

"You want to play that way?" Itachi ground out, because was tempted to do just that, beg for the blow job and then punish Sasuke for it after, but could wait. They had time. Sasuke yelped slightly when the hand in his hair yanked his head back, whimpering when the other hand grabbed his arm roughly. Itachi claimed his lips this time a little harshly, this kiss needier, rougher. Their teeth clack, the sickening sound ringing in Sasuke's ears along with his pants and moans. Itachi ground his erection against Sasuke, only the thin layer of his boxers in the way. Sasuke cursed his clothing choice this morning even more, whimpering and arching into the kiss, thrusting his hips up to meet Itachi's. The older suddenly halted and broke away, trailing his tongue over his lips to break the string of saliva connecting his lips to his brother's, and leaned down, pressing a kiss against Sasuke's collar bone.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried out when the hot mouth surrounded his right nipple, his hand tangling in the elder's hair, the hair tie falling onto the bed, lost. "Oh, _god_." Itachi paid him no attention, nipping and sucking mercilessly at the pink skin. The younger boy arched, and wrapped his left around his brother's back, pressing them together, aching for the skin on skin contact. Itachi moved to the other nipple, hands dragging down the boy's boxers. Both boys hissed at the feel of their pulsing organs pressing together. Itachi bite hard on Sasuke nipple, causing a jolt of sweet pain to run up the younger's spine and a soft cry tumble from open pink lips. "Itachi! Please!" Sasuke started with a set of fingers rested on his lips, Itachi's dark lusted hazed eyes staring at him.

"Suck."Itachi's command was eagerly carried out, Sasuke sucking on the fingers and coating them thoroughly with his saliva. Itachi continued to suck and nip at his little brother's chest and stomach, ignoring the aching flesh just below his neck. Sasuke squirmed slightly as his brother's long rich raven locks brush against his sensitive skin, tickling him. Itachi lifted his head again with drawing his fingers and bringing them down. "Relax, and focus on me."Itachi said softly, startling Sasuke slightly at the concern behind the voice. Sasuke nodded, relaxing completely, and forced himself to stay that way as something pressed against his entrance. Itachi kept his gaze, smiling that sweet smile from earlier. "That's it. That's good."Itachi hummed softly, nuzzling Sasuke's stomach softly. Sasuke shifted a bit when one finger pressed inside, feeling it wiggle around inside of him. Itachi noticed this and smiled a bit more. "Does it hurt?"Itachi asked at the face Sasuke gave when he pressed another finger in.

"No. It just feels….weird."He decided.

"It'll be better soon enough."Itachi said, stretching his fingers in a V shape a few times. Sasuke nodded, shifting again. Sasuke whimpered as the third finger entered.

"That hurt a bit."Sasuke hissed slightly. Itachi's other hand wrapped around Sasuke's erection, causing the boy to gasp and arch.

"Let me distract you then." He said, squeezing and twisting his wrist. Sasuke cried out, his once even breath quickly escalating to heavy panting.

"Oh…_Itachi_…Oh…_god_!" Sasuke cried out, tossing his head to the side as Itachi did it again. Itachi smirked slightly, and pressed his lips to Sasuke's neck, biting down just as he passed over a spot of different texture. Sasuke's eyes exploded with stars and his entire body convulsed, clenching around the fingers as the jolt of unbelievable pleasure shot through his body. "Do that again!" Sasuke clenched his hand in Itachi's hair, eyes squeezed shut, as if he opened them the pleasure would waste away faster. Itachi decided his brother was ready and took out his fingers, smirking slightly at the whimper he received. "Itachi…"Sasuke glared, but it came out slightly choked and in a broken tone.

"Patience, Otouto, It'll get better, much better." Itachi purred in his ear, causing the younger to shiver and gasp. Itachi bit back a hiss as he spread his own precum around his cock, and set himself against Sasuke's entrance. "Relax and focus on me." He advised again, both hands gripping the slimmer boy's hips. Sasuke gripped Itachi's shoulder with his left, his hair with his right and locked gazes with the older male, body shaking, partly from lust, the other half from nerviness. Itachi pressed in, barely getting his tip in when the skin around Sasuke's eyes twitched. He leaned forward and kissed the lips softly, smiling sweetly. "Relax. The pain will subside."He purred smoothly, bringing up a hand to smooth back the moist bangs. Sasuke gave a curt nod but dared not speak, afraid a whimper or hiss of pain would escape. Itachi took pity on his brother and finished it, with one heavy thrust, seating himself in the tight, constricting cavern with a loud groan. Sasuke cried out in pain, panting and squeezing his eyes shut to trap in traitor tears. "There, there."Itachi gently pressed his lips to each eye, wiping away the tears, and then waited. Slowly Sasuke opened one eye a bit and nodded, gulping before speaking.

"Move, Itachi." He said with all the courage he had, which Itachi noted with a small smirk.

"As you wish, Otouto."Itachi purred, pulling out and slamming back, right on course. Sasuke's back arched like a bow string; a soundless scream passing threw his lips as Itachi's pulsing tip pressed harshly against his innocent prostate.

"Again! Itachi! Please! Harder!" Sasuke voice was husky, and Itachi couldn't mistake the raw need in it, which sent shivers down his spine, almost coming at the sight his little brother gave off. He pulled back his hips and snapped his hips forward harder. This time Sasuke's cry could be heard, and it was loud, echoing off the silent all knowing walls. Itachi claimed the younger's lips to silent him a bit, aware of how their entire family was downstairs. "Itachi!"Sasuke pleaded against the man's lips, causing Itachi to moan with want.

"God, Sasuke."Itachi groaned. "So…_tight_…So…._hot_…"

"Itachi!"Sasuke tossed his head side to side, squirming and shaking in passion. "Please!"

"Tell me what you want, Otouto."Itachi said softly.

"I…I…I want to come!"He panted, crying out at another harsh thrust.

"As you wish…"Itachi gripped the younger's erection twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb over the tip.

"Itachi!"Sasuke's back arched even more, his entire body tensing and convulsing. Itachi thrust one or two more times before coming inside the younger boy, groaning.

"Sasuke!"Itachi collapsed on the shaky boy, staring in wonder as tears sparkled at the corner of dark emotional eyes. Sasuke clenched his arms around Itachi's shoulders and buried his head in the elder's sweaty chest, shaking and gasping. "Sasuke?"

"I love you."Sasuke whispered so soft Itachi thought he hadn't heard it.

"I love you, Sasuke."Itachi's voice was soft and gentle in the younger boy's ear.

"I love you, Onii-chan."Sasuke whispered even softer, causing that sweet smile to rest on Itachi's lips. "Thank you."

"No, _thank you_."


End file.
